


A Strider Kind of Homecoming

by Midnight_Disasters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Omorashi, Shota, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disasters/pseuds/Midnight_Disasters
Summary: Dirk comes back and Dave gets a little jealous of Bro's attention.





	A Strider Kind of Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, 1) this was a secret santa gift, so it fills a very specific prompt and 2) this contains both extreme underage(the fill was for shota) and omorashi  
> You've been warned, read this at your own risk.

Moving the TV into the bedroom was simultaneously the best and worst thing Bro had ever done. When Dave wasn’t at school or doing homework, the two of them were laying in bed watching a movie or binging whatever new show caught their fancy. Sometimes Bro imagined he could literally feel his brain shutting down, his muscles atrophying and his eyes comically turning to soup. He couldn’t help but think maybe it was worth it, though, when Dave wiggled his little body under Bro’s arm and tucked himself up against his side, soft blonde hair high enough up for easy access kisses. 

“You remember Dirk, yeah?” Bro asks in the middle of their movie. He hadn’t brought up their cousin in a long while, mostly because David had been in town and it had just never been super convenient to go and visit him or his kid. He’d texted Bro about a week prior about going abroad again for one of his movies, Dirk’s fear of flying, could they take him again, just until the summer ended...It was a song and dance they’d done before, when Dave was 8 and Dirk had been 11. They had fun then, so Bro isn’t expecting a whole lot of resistance now.

“Obviously, why?”

“We’re gettin’ him back for a coupla months pretty soon.”

“...What?”

“Y’know, D’s leavin’ for New Zealand or somethin’, so we’re gonna be takin’ him back just like last time. It’ll be cool, you guys can hang out.”

Dave is quiet and shifty, not quite the reaction Bro had wanted to see out of him. At first, he doesn’t press it, the sound of Home Alone filling the space instead of their conversation. But Dave only seems to grow more and more shifty, his body tense in ways it shouldn’t be when all they’re doing is watching a movie. By the time Bro’s got what he wants to ask worked out in his head, it’s Dave who breaks the stand off.

“If….Dirk comes and it‘s like last time, aren’t you gonna have uh. Less attention for me? Because there’s two and you-”

Bro frowns, trying to angle his face so he could see Dave’s expression. 

“C’mon lil’ man, you know I’ve always given ya both lots of attention. You like Dirk, where’s this coming from?”

Dave puffs out a huff. “I guess, but what if it’s different? It’s been like 3 years and we’re older now and...I dunno. Maybe you’ll like him better.”

“I’m not gonna like him better, Dave. You’re both awesome. Try n’keep an open mind for me, yeah? You’re gonna have fun and forget all about me,” He reassures, ruffling Dave’s hair and snorting when he immediately reaches up to smooth it back down. 

“Fine. I’ll be nice.”

 

The day comes quickly enough, Dave perhaps a bit clingier than usual but nothing too dramatic. Bro’s main concern is that Dave seems to be reluctant to interact with Dirk, but routine should help that disappear. Hopefully. Hosting Dirk is something of a ritual by now, with certain traditions that need to be observed.

Namely, the greasiest takeout Bro can get his hands on.

The spread is ordered, and Bro leaves the pair to duke it out on Starwhals while he picks it up. When he returns, laden with hot food, they’ve scooted closer, legs tangled and occasionally used to distract the other for a cheap shot. Both are more animated than he left them, which Bro counts as a good sign in his book. He’d just needed to give them a chance to remember that they actually fuckin’ liked each other. Smooth sailing from here.

“Food, y’gremlins, quit makin’ sparkly phallic innuendos at each other n’help me sort this shit out.”

Controllers are quickly abandoned in favor of getting their share of clogged arteries while it’s hot. Spring rolls are opened up first, to avoid a soggy and depressing fate, and everything else opened for the dual purpose of preventing further in-container steaming and so that it’s easy to see what lies in which container. Everyone snags their preferred carton, and rice and spring rolls are well within reach of all three once they’ve settled on the couch. Dave claims the middle, Dirk and Bro flanking him, which would be fine if Dave didn’t abuse every reach over to the table in order to scoot away from Dirk and towards Bro until he’s practically in Bro’s lap.

Crap, he’d thought this was sorted.

Dirk gets up for the bathroom, though it may just be a case of feeling unwanted thanks to Dave’s antics. Once Dirk is out of sight and earshot, Bro turns an accusing gaze on Dave.

“Quit it, kid, he’s a guest.”

Dave gives him a look like he isn’t sure what Bro is talking about, which is absolute bullshit. Bro doesn’t have the time or patience to talk it through before Dirk is back, so he goes for damage control.

“Right, act innocent, I’m sitting in the middle ‘til ya figure out how t’play nice.”

They move, and Dirk returns, raising an eyebrow but not calling Bro on his bluff when he says he couldn’t reach the rice. Somehow, the rest of the evening is worse. Dave is a barnacle attached to his side; for every inch closer he scoots, Dirk’s face gets more calculating, and by the end of the meal Bro has one highly unusually cuddly Dave, a near-robotic Dirk making precisely measured gestures to combat Dave’s possessive behavior, and the beginnings of a shitty headache.

This might be a much trickier visit than first anticipated.

 

Ideally, Bro would have waited much longer before leaving Dave and Dirk home alone together, but he’d been so preoccupied with sorting out how Dave felt about it that he’d overlooked the most basic of childcare necessities: enough food for three humans in one household that isn’t pure takeout every night. The only reason he’d remembered at all was a quick text from David that said [i hope you have actual groceries because if dirk gains 20 pounds while he’s over there i’m taking it out on your ass.] And to be fair, he hadn’t actually gone grocery shopping for the week, let alone enough for all three of them. Going on Saturday ended up being his nearest opportunity, so he does his best to slip out while Dave and Dirk are still asleep to hopefully minimise the damage. 

Being that nothing ever goes according to plan, Bro is only gone for long enough to arrive at the store before his phone is buzzing in his pocket. 

[where are you?] 

It’s from Dave, of course, because the universe has never been able to do Bro a solid from the moment he first drew breath. He shoots off a quick reply and focuses on getting easy foods as quickly as possible so he can get back. 

[At the store. Don’t break anything, and be nice to Dirk unless you want the worst spanking of your life when I get home. Which will be pretty soon.]

Dave scowls at the text and back at Dirk’s shifting form on the futon. Okay, so he feels a little bad about convincing Bro to give Dirk, a growing 14 year old, the cramped futon, but at the time he was absolutely certain that he deserved it for some reason. Now he’s not so sure, he looks uncomfortable and sad as Dave leans over the back of the futon, phone still clutched in hand. At least until he drops it and it lands squarely on Dirk’s stomach.

It wakes him up immediately and Dave’s eyes widen behind his shades because shit that looks like sabotage but he didn’t mean it, his phone just fell out of his hand while he was, well, watching Dirk sleep. But it wasn’t supposed to be mean, he’s got to diffuse the situation before Dirk tells Bro and he gets a cherry red ass to pay for it. 

“What the fuck? Did you just hit me?”

“It was an accident, I swear, I was just---and then my phone fell out of my hand--”

“You were just what? Taking pictures of me sleeping?”

“No! Only watching!”

“...That’s not much better, Dave.”

Dave scoots around to the front of the futon now Dirk has sat himself upright at one end of it, sitting down next to him. 

“I’m...I’m sorry. Seriously. I didn’t mean to drop my phone and…I’m sorry I’m being such a jerk to you, I’m just used to being by myself and stuff and I haven’t seen you in like three years...I thought you might be cooler. Than me.”

A weird look crosses Dirk’s face before he breaks into a smirk. 

“How do you know I’m not?”

Dave frowns. “You’re not.”

“You sure?” He scoots toward Dave, his countenance almost predatorial. His arm comes casually up the back of the futon, not quite touching Dave’s shoulders. “I’ve had more experience than you now, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I had a boyfriend last year.”

Oh shit. “Yeah but...You guys didn’t do anything, right?”

Dirk snorts. “We did everything Davey. We did things that you probably haven’t done.”

The tension between them is competitive, and Dave sticks his chin out rebelliously to Dirk’s assertions. “Maybe you did some new stuff, but I got practice.”

“Prove it.”

 

Dave surges toward him, attacking his mouth with his own warm lips, the kiss anything but gentle. He’s aiming to prove himself, knows he’s gotta kiss better than he did the last time they were together like this. He nips at Dirk’s lip, pushes his tongue inside and moves it the way Bro likes when they kiss, his fingers crawling under the bottom of Dirk’s shirt to play with the fine hairs on his stomach.

Responding in kind, Dirk grips Dave’s hair and pulls somewhat roughly, catching him off guard and earning him a little mewl. When the crashing of their lips gets a little too bruising, he moves his attention to Dave’s neck, sucking little red marks into the skin that make his cousin sigh. It’s not long until Dave pulls him back up again though, practically moving into Dirk’s lap to kiss him once more, his soft body flush with Dirk’s. Both phones forgotten, they’re far too preoccupied to notice the text sitting in Dave’s notifications that Bro was on his way back.

Bro wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked back in- a trashed room, maybe, sword strifing, perhaps if he was lucky just a pervasive air of frigid discord as the two gave one another the silent treatment. But the room is in order, there’s no telltale noise of clashing etal, and somehow there’s no aura of cold anger suffusing everything when he unlocks the door and lets himself in.

Instead, there’s just quiet, muffled noises that tickle at the back of his head like he should recognize them but doesn’t quite yet. It doesn’t take too long to identify, though, thanks to a definitely recognizable moan from Dave that has him looking at the futon to spot the pair of them tangled up in each other, making out rather aggressively. The door shuts loudly behind Bro, as he was a bit too preoccupied to ease it shut, startling the pair into jolting away from one another and glancing at the door with deer-in-the-headlights expressions.

“Shit, don’t stop on my account, I’m just puttin’ away groceries an’ hopefully enjoyin’ the show. Pin Dave’s hands, he makes the prettiest noises when y’hold him down.”

Dave yelps an indignant “What the fuck, Br- mmmmh” as Dirk takes Bro’s advice while shutting Dave up with a kiss. There’s a token struggle, but Dave goes lax with breathy moans embarrassingly quickly. Bro hurries to get the groceries stowed faster than he thinks he’s ever done- he’s got a nice audio track to listen to, but the visual will be even better. Some five minutes later, Bro has the last of the food shoved into refrigerators and cupboards and he’s on his way to take a look at Dirk’s progress. Dave’s mouth is now free for him to whine and mutter unhindered as Dirk marks his way down Dave’s now-bare torso- the shirt has been discarded somewhere Bro doesn’t care to divine when he could be watching how responsive Dave is to Dirk’s covetous touch.

“Told ya he likes bein’ restrained. Makes a real pretty picture all trussed up and helpless, don’t you, Dave?”

Dave flushes even more, whines at Bro’s words, which is really response enough for him.

“You do, y’look great like that, I’ll pull out th’pictures for Dirk later. Maybe we can give him a lil preview, though? Get you attached t’the bed so we can have our hands free.”

Dave bites his lip, nods, and is rewarded with a grin from the other Striders.

“Are we off to the bedroom, then?” Dirk queries.

“Yup. Y’wanna carry him or me?”

“I can walk,” comes Dave’s protest, ignored by both.

“I can handle it.”

“If y’say so.”

A bit of a struggle on Dirk’s part later- fourteen still isn’t quite old enough to put on the kind of muscle that Bro boasts- a grumpy Dave is deposited on the bed.

“Do you have something to-”

“I’ve got rope, I ain’t a plebian, Dirk.”

“I was just checking. Is the headboard steady?”

“Hasn’t let me down yet.”

Minutes later, Dave finds himself tied naked and open to the upper section of the bed, looking flushed and shadeless at Bro and Dirk. It doesn’t help that the both of the are looking down at him on display like something they want to eat, and he can’t even close his legs thanks to the rope suspending them up and apart from the headboard. The disparity is blatant, with Dave’s exposed nudity contrasting how both Dirk and Bro are still fully clothed.

“Nice knotwork, where’d ya learn?”

“I had a boyfriend last year. Should we gag him too?” 

“Nah, you’ll want to hear him.”

“I’m right here, assholes.”

“Dave, language.” 

Dave is, suffice to say, less than thrilled at the chastisement from someone with the mouth of an unwashed trucker, but before he can rightly complain about it he’s melting again at the feeling of Dirk’s tongue between his legs. “Fuuuck…!”

“Seriously, Dave, if y’don’t watch your mouth we’re gonna have to find y’somethin’ else to do with it.”

“What? You’re gonna put your--nngh, dick in there?”

Bro’s smirk is ominous. “You’ll wish I had,” is all he says as he disappears from the room momentarily, returning with a large bottle in his hands. “I was thinkin’ y’could finish this off for me.”

Dave’s eyes widen at the unopened two litre, knowing all too well where this was going. “Wait--Bro I’m sorry, I won’t swear anymore. I promise.” The way Bro shakes his head makes Dave more and more uneasy. “Come on Bro, Dirk is here, and it’s embarrassing, he doesn’t need to see me do that--”

“I think he should. Call it a bondin’ experience.”

“We’re fine now! All good!”

Dirk lifts his head from where he was licking Dave. “I don’t know, I don’t think I’m really feeling the love yet.” He smiles mischievously and dips back down, not giving Dave much of a chance to respond before he’s a mess of drawn out moans again. Dave squirms against the ropes, not sure if he’s trying to get away from Dirk’s mouth or closer. Either way, it’s ineffective.

Bro uncaps the bottle and holds it to Dave’s lips. He spills a bit onto his stomach, but for the most part he drinks it obediently. Bro lets him pause a few times when his eyebrows start to show his discomfort, but for the most part they just push on until the bottle is three quarters empty.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bro drawls in Dave’s ear as he takes the water away. He knows the pout is on Dave’s even while he’s not looking at it, though the visual is a treat of its own. He leaves Dirk to his business and puts his own mouth to work suckling at Dave’s nipples, the metal of his tongue piercing moving smoothly over the hardening nub. It was hard to tell what exactly Dave was responding to, Dirk’s tongue or Bro’s, but since it was likely both Bro continued his ministrations on both sides of his chest before coming up to give him and long kiss. 

“Dirk, don’t’cha think you’re overdressed?” 

At Bro’s words, Dirk eyes him from his lower vantage point as if considering whether or not to comply with the implicit request. He does end up shimmying out of his pants and lifting his shirt over his head and onto the floor, but he leaves his boxers on. 

“Do me a favour and grab the lube from that drawer?” Bro asks, pointing. He catches the small bottle when Dirk tosses it over in one hand, then gestures for him to go back to what he was doing. 

Uncapping the bottle, Bro spreads the cold liquid across his fingers and dips his hand down the back of Dirk’s boxers and over his twitching hole. He gets a surprised grunt for his efforts but Dirk doesn’t move out of the way, so the fingers circle his hole, massaging the skin there. 

Dirk does a pretty good job of staying cool and on task when the first finger breaches him, if anything he even puts more effort into rimming Dave while Bro fingers him open. The sounds he would have made are muffled by Dave’s body as he pushes his face further into Dave’s ass. As if making the noise for Dirk, Dave’s moans only pitch higher, filling the room with more frequency as Dave’s desperation increases. 

Bro makes relatively quick work of fingering Dirk, doing it as gently as possible but not dwelling too long on anything more than a clinical prep, partially so that he wouldn’t be the only one to enjoy it. 

“Y’did good down there Dirk, but why don’t you go ahead and show Dave how you like to be fingered?” He hands over the bottle of lube once his own fingers are once again coated, and trades places with Dirk, getting closer to Dave in order to work him open while Dirk moves back so that his actions are within Dave’s viewpoint.

It’s unclear which action has more of Dave’s attention; Dirk making a show of fingering himself on the bed or Bro’s fingers stretching Dave’s already somewhat wet hole. He’s easier to prep than Dirk was, both from the foreplay tongue warm-up and from the regular practice he gets at home with Bro. His eyes are watery and dazed as he tries his best to watch Dirk and enjoy the feeling of being fingered, the slight edge of discomfort hitting his buttons in all the right ways. 

“What do y’think Dirk? You forgive him?”

Dirk nods and moves forward to kiss Dave when Bro shifts out of the way, his hand coming down to stroke Dave’s smaller cock between them. Dave chases the kiss as much as he’s able within his constraints when Dirk pulls away, but he’s not disappointed for long as his cousin lines up to ride him. 

“You’re doing okay, right? Not feeling it too much yet?” Dirk asks, a gentle hand on Dave’s lower abdomen. 

“I’m good right now, yeah,” Dave confirms, nodding. 

Dirk lowers himself down onto Dave’s lap, the position a little awkward with the way Dave is bound. He doesn’t have a ton of mobility so his body is flush against Dave’s which suits him just fine as he starts grinding their hips together, bouncing as much as he could manage. Behind them, Bro strips and starts stroking his own cock, slick with lube. He doesn’t try anything for a moment, letting himself enjoy the visual of Dave and Dirk having sex. Eventually though he lines himself up, rubs Dave’s thigh in warning and pushes in, sheathing himself in Dave’s warmth. A strangled cry meets his movement and he pats Dave’s thigh again, his other hand using Dave’s leg as leverage to fuck him in their awkward position. He’s close enough to rest his chin on Dirk’s shoulder, although it’s not incredibly comfortable given the way Dirk is moving in Dave’s lap. 

Dave knows the drill, so when he starts to feel the build up in his abdomen he warns the two of them. “I’m...I’m not gonna be able to hold for a lot longer.” He tries to shift his hips as much as he can to help Dirk along, desperately trying to get him off before the ache in his bladder gets too much to take. It’s bad enough he has to wet himself in front of Dirk, but inside of Dirk was more than Dave was willing to risk. He doesn’t have much freedom of movement though, so he falls back on trying to hold it as best he’s able. Which normally he might have been pretty good at in this particular stage, but the feeling of Bro pistoning in and out of him was throwing him off, making the feeling so much worse. The jostling scared him, what if he let some of it go while Dirk was still on top of him? Fuck. 

“Bro?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you jerk Dirk off?”

“Glad to.” Bro reaches around to stroke Dirk, who groans and leans his head back to rest against Bro’s chest. It’s not much longer than that until he’s stuttering and coming over Dave’s stomach. 

“Getoffgetoffgetoff…!” Dave grits out. Dirk leans forward to peck a kiss on his cheek before he worms his way out of the sandwich of bodies to climb off Dave’s lap. 

“‘Bout ready to burst?”

Dave nods quick and jerky, a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Bro casually continues his movement, free to get a little closer to Dave as he does. “Go ahead. No one’s stoppin’ you. Let go.” 

In the uncertain moment of silence Dave screws up his face, biting his lip, before relaxing enough to let it go, wetting both his and Bro’s bodies, the warm liquid hitting the bed as Bro fucks him through it. When Dave doesn’t have any more to lose, Bro surges forward to kiss Dave hard, pulling back only to whisper sweet praises in his ear as he moves hard and fast, emptying his come into Dave’s ass. Like a chain reaction, when Bro comes Dave follows, shuddering like a leaf in his bonds.

It’s a team effort to get Dave untied quickly and gently, the youngest member limp and barely responsive after they’ve worked him over. Dirk pets at Dave’s hair while Bro massages the red marks where Dave pulled against his bonds, Bro murmuring low praise while they work. Dirk catches on as it continues, interjecting with his own compliments- how well Dave had held in the urge to let go until after Dirk was done, how gorgeous he’d been shuddering when Bro told him he could let go, how good he’d made Dirk feel- every positive thing he can think of, lavished on an exhausted Dave. Once Bro has inspected and massaged every point where Dave was tied, his attention shifts to Dirk.

“Let’s get you two cleaned up. Can ya walk?”

“I- yeah, I’m just a bit sore, it’s nothing too bad.”

Bro nods, scooping up the puddle that is Dave up first and carrying him to the bathroom. Dirk hasn’t followed, so once Dave is settled in the tub- he doesn’t seem to notice the cold porcelain on his skin beyond a brief shifting movement in response- Bro returns to find Dirk still lying limp on the soiled sheets.

“C’mon, I know y’don’t wanna lay around on dirty sheets, Mr. Two-Hour-Shower. Gonna let me carry ya?”

Dirk doesn’t allow himself to be carried, but does accept Bro’s assistance in getting on is feet and staying steady down the hall, and steps into the tub with Dave. It’s a massive thing, easily fitting both Dave and Dirk; Bro in with them will be a tighter fit, but doable. Bro fiddles with the detachable shower head first, aiming the spray away from the two boys until it’s warm. He rinses Dirk first, then Dave, and finally himself before switching to the bath faucet to fill up the tub.

Once it’s full, Bro pulls Dave into his lap, for the dual purpose of keeping him from falling in and washing him down gently with a washcloth.

“I’ll do ya in a sec, Dirk, need Dave a lil more present before i leave ‘im sittin’ in the water without support.”

Sure enough, the gentle bath brings Dave back, bit by bit, until he’s a sore but very content puddle instead of a barely cognizant one. Then Bro advances on Dirk ready, to combat objections but finding himself greeted by none.

Dirk gets much the same treatment as Dave, gentle washing littered with cheek kisses until he’s soft and clean in Bro’s arms. 

“You guys okay to chill out in the bath while I get the sheets?” He’s met with sleepy nods, so he extricates himself from the warm water, excusing himself to the bedroom when he’s sure they won’t just fall over.

He makes quick work of throwing the sheets into the wash and dressing the bed with their spares, bringing the blankets back up top, even tracking down where each article of clothing ended up from the living room to the bedroom. When everything is all set he helps Dave and Dirk out of the bath, towels them off (or rather, towels Dave off, Dirk only lets Bro do his hair), and takes them back to bed. 

After a considerable amount of snuggles, group kisses and a few apologies, everyone manages to fall asleep warm and dry. It was going to be a good couple of months.


End file.
